


All Three

by Kalloway



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-02-23 11:14:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23710609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Lucina sees them in the sun.
Relationships: Chrom/Lucina/My Unit | Reflet | Robin
Kudos: 2
Collections: 31 Days 2020, The Lemonade Cafe





	All Three

**Author's Note:**

> For 31 Days, April 1/face to the sun like a child

Lucina stretched and opened her eyes, awake less because of the sunlight and morning than the loss of warmth beside her. It was nothing new, and she nearly cursed herself for being such a layabout despite knowing that someone always had to be the last one up. Especially when she'd been the last to bed after getting the children tucked in... 

And then... 

It was no surprised to see her father and Robin at the glass-paned double door to the balcony, closed still. The weather was quickly warming, but it wasn't quite nice enough to fling open everything and let it all inside. 

They were both lit by the sun, looking out over the day and making a few small gestures, nodding... 

Sometimes, Lucina envied their ability to just understand one another without words. (Except, of course, the times that her father just stared incredulously at Robin because despite four different explanations, they'd all sounded impossible, improbably, or insane-- or all three.) 

She shifted just enough to watch them, unsure if she wanted to join them or see about luring them back to her. 

Or just watch them, together, in peaceful warm sunshine, until they turned to look her way.


End file.
